


Transgression

by madrefiero



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you’re in trouble as soon as he walks in the door.  He doesn't say a word as he angrily pulls the tie from around his neck. You don’t dare speak, or move for that matter, afraid the slightest motion will worsen the punishment you know is coming. Instead, you freeze where you are, one hand between your legs. He breaks eye contact only briefly as he paces in front of the bed where he found you, panties around your ankles, doing the one thing he told you not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgression

 

You know you’re in trouble as soon as he walks in the door. He doesn’t say a word as he angrily pulls the tie from around his neck. You don’t dare speak, or move for that matter, afraid the slightest motion will worsen the punishment you know is coming. Instead, you freeze where you are, one hand between your legs. He breaks eye contact only briefly as he paces in front of the bed where he found you, panties around your ankles, doing the one thing he told you not to. When he turns back to face you, his normally playful green eyes are so dark they’re nearly black.

“You just couldn’t wait could you? One more day was all you had left.” His stare is so intense you want to look away but you can’t. Now that he’s here, you won’t break another rule. When you don’t answer, he grabs your wrist, squeezing a little too tight as he jerks your hand away from your aching quim. “Stop touching yourself and answer me. Now.” “Y-yes, Sir,” you stammer, now sitting up onto your knees, clasping your hands behind your back, moving into his preferred submissive pose. He shakes his head incredulously at your asinine reply. “Yes, Sir you could wait? Because I find that hard to believe given the way I found you...or yes, Sir you’ll be a good girl and answer me?” Your heart pounds frantically in your chest, your cheeks now flushed pink with the heat of your embarrassment instead of arousal. “Yes, Sir. I’ll be a good girl,” the words start flowing from your mouth quickly.

What started as an explanation turned into excuses. It was only because you missed him so badly. You apologize, but he sees through it. He knows you’re only sorry that you were caught. A lapse in judgement or maybe the sheer level of frustration you’re feeling causes you to argue. “A week was simply too long,” you plead your case. “You’re being unreasonable.” As soon as the words leave your mouth, you want to pull them back. You’ve gone too far. His voice is eerily calm when he finally speaks again after staring at you for what feels like an hour. “Unreasonable.” It’s like the word tastes bitter as it rolls off his tongue. “Expecting you to obey the rules that I set...the rules that you agreed to...is unreasonable?”

He doesn’t give you a chance to answer, you’ve talked quite enough, you can both agree on that. “You broke the rules. What’s the punishment for breaking the rules while I’m away on business?” You take a deep breath and reply with a quiet, meek, apologetic voice, “Spanking, Sir. Ten licks for each transgression.” He sits down on the edge of the bed and pats his lap, his face set in a cross expression. “And was this your only transgression, doll?” You lay yourself across his lap, “Yes, Sir. Only one.”

The sting comes a split second after the sound of his hand smacking against your skin. You wince, speaking calmly. “One.” He runs his hand lightly over the curve of your ass, his touch soothing for a moment before he strikes again. “Two.” Again he soothes, but doesn’t speak. The only sound is the sound of your breathing and another loud slap. “Three.” He repeats two more times until you finally cry out before speaking the number “five”. He pauses long enough to grab a handful of hair and pull sharply enough to make you turn up and look at him. “Quiet. Only counting.” You nod, “Yes, Sir.” Smack. “Six.” Your eyes sting now as they start to water.

The next lick comes hard and fast and you cry out again, this time louder that the last. He yanks the panties from around your ankles and shoves them into your mouth. “That should keep you quiet. What number was that?” “Eight,” your reply is garbled, barely intelligible thanks to your makeshift gag. As he soothes this time, you think you can feel his cock pressing up against your torso. Clearly he’s enjoying this. Another lick. You yelp, it’s almost over. “Nine.” His hand trails lower as he soothes now, not quite touching your still unsatisfied pussy. The final slap is the hardest yet and you know your mascara is probably running thanks to the way you squeeze your watery eyes closed. “Ten.”

He pulls you up by your hair so that you’re sitting up, facing him as he caresses your cheek. The small gesture makes you feel like you’re the thing he adores most in the world. “There’s my good girl.” You manage a pitiful smile, still gagged, hair mussed, but you feel beautiful. “Now,” he takes your hand and presses it to the front of his trousers, “we’ve got to take care of this, don’t we?” You think you know what he wants. Licking your lips, you start to unfasten his belt, eager to please him. “Yes, Sir,” your reply is muffled. Again he grips you by the wrist. “No. I’m not going to let you suck my cock just yet, doll. Up on the bed, then hold out your arms, wrists together.” You climb onto the bed, situating yourself as he’s instructed. Your head is resting on a plush pillow, your hands held out to him.

He uses the tie he tore from around his neck earlier to bind your wrists together. When he takes off his belt, you’re almost afraid he means to use it on you, but instead, he loops it through your wrist binding, and fastens it securely around the center bar of the headboard. “Since you were so eager to come, I’m going take you.” He stands, removing his jacket and hanging it neatly on the back of a chair next to the door. You watch, spellbound as he removes his cufflinks, his shirt, and the rest of his clothes. When he finally joins you on the bed, he hovers over you, his arousal heavy against your thigh. “And you, doll, are not going to come until I tell you to. Do you understand?” You nod, your “Yes, Sir” indecipherable with your mouth still filled with panties.

As soon as you agree, his full weight is on you, pinning your legs apart with his. His stubbled jaw scratches against the soft skin of your throat while he nips and sucks greedily just below your ear. You whimper arching up against him as he toys roughly with your nipple, pinching and rolling the hardened peak mercilessly. He pushes your face to one side, holding it there while he teases you with his other hand. You’re wet, so wet, as he pushes two fingers into you, his thumb rubbing tight circles over your clit. You want to move with him, grind your hips against his hand, but you’re trapped under his weight. He keeps it up until your breath is ragged. He can tell you’re close. “Don’t you dare come, doll. Not yet.” You whine, “Please, Sir.” He shakes his head, “No.” When you start to tremble, he relents, withdrawing his hand.

You’re given mere seconds to recover before he slides down your body buries his face between your thighs. His fingers curl inside as his tongue and lips work your sensitive little pearl relentlessly. Your hips buck up to meet his mouth, earning you a growl as he pins you down with his free hand. All you can do is mewl and moan and try to think of anything except how good his stubble feels against you. When he adds a third finger, your breath hitches. He lets his teeth graze over that delicate button before his velvety mouth lick and suck at you cruelly. You cry out around your gag, begging for permission, but it isn’t granted. Instead he withdraws again, leaving you writhing and unfulfilled. His face is stern. “Not yet.”

He runs his hands up the length of your legs, over your hips to your abdomen. He ventures higher, cupping your breasts, thumbs brushing roughly over your nipples. His hands are everywhere, yet nowhere near where you desperately need them to be. “Please, Sir,” you whimper. “I’m sorry I broke the rules.” You mean it too. “I promise I’ll be a good girl.” You’ve learned your lesson. When you’re good, he lets you come. If you aren’t allowed to come soon, you think you may burst into flames. Or cry. Or both.

He sits back on his knees looking down on you. He’s holding your legs apart, admiring they way you’re on display for him; bound, gagged, and desperate for him. The anger in his eyes has given way to pure, unadulterated lust. When he finally takes you, you lose any coherent thought you may have had. He fills you swiftly, pausing when he’s sheathed to the hilt to tease you with his thumb again. Slowly, he begins to move. Each hard, deep, thrust accompanied by the perfect amount of friction against your aching center. He keeps up his delicious, slow, torture until you’re quivering again, fists balled tight as you fight with your urge to come.

A bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face, dripping from his jaw onto your skin. His muscles ripple under his skin as he gives in to his primal needs. He hitches your legs up around his waist and covers your chest with his own as he pounds into you, unrelentingly. Harder and faster he moves. He sucks a smattering of dark, red marks onto your skin. When you think you can’t take anymore, he yanks your gag from your mouth, his lips brushing yours. “Now. Come for me.” As soon as the words leave him, he captures your lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing up all the cries you’ve held back for so long. You let go and the world around you implodes. Every muscle in your body contracts as you shudder to an intense, long-awaited release. The way you tighten around him sends him over the edge and he comes with a growl, spending himself inside you. Before he collapses on top of you, he tugs at your bindings, releasing the knot that held you in place. As he rolls over and pulls you against him, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead, you smile and think maybe...just maybe, this was worth breaking the rules for.


End file.
